


Lies

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

He lies all the time.

Sweet lies. Smooth lies. Easy like a smile that rolls under his tongue like chocolate.

He likes what the lies do. The pretty pictures they make in people's eyes.

He lies to anyone, to nobodies, to everyone.

He lies to Subaru.

Subaru believes every lie, and they wash over him in waves of sorrow sweeping the seashore.

Every time he comes to see him, he makes another lie, another story, another non explanation. A thousand of alternatives, none of them real, but Subaru believes them so they become true, for a night.

He doesn't believe his own lies. He's not that desperate.

Sometimes he wonders how things would have been if he had been better at believing them.


End file.
